


论毒液和白罐的异同3完结

by ferrari44444444



Category: Venom - Fandom, eddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	论毒液和白罐的异同3完结

    光滑无阻地⋯在你一一里一一面⋯          
    鼻血和口水⋯完全止不住啊⋯⋯   
    Venom恍惚地游出去，突然想起要问Peter的事又折了回来，他看到了什么一一   
     银白色的仿佛有意识的液态金属把那个看起来超可爱超美味的蜘蛛侠小Peter吊在半空，他一边用他奶声奶气的小嗓音尖叫哭泣，一边被那个可怕的Anthony腐蚀着漂亮的蜘蛛战衣，那些银白如活物般沿着一个个不规则的洞洞蠕动着爬进去。  
      Venom很震撼。他完全猜不到Anthony会这样对待Peter，他一直以为那看起来不谙世事的男孩是被小心地捧在手心里疼宠呵护着的。    
     “Honey⋯”少年的身体远比一般人敏感，被缓慢淹没自己的银白折磨地颤抖挣扎，“Hum⋯um⋯Mr.Stark⋯”    
     “是它好，还是我好？”男人大马金刀地坐在沙发上，端着红酒欣赏着他的小东西哭泣挣扎，“你想要谁？hum ？”    
    空中倒挂的男孩努力并拢被分开双腿，抽噎着拒绝被进入，“不！不要⋯”  
      两边胸口和腹下集聚的银白仿佛加了配重，一直在分散消磨男孩的意志，让他加重了喘息红着双眼抵抗。      
     “An⋯Anthony⋯”男孩的右手突破了禁锢朝男人伸去，“要⋯要你⋯我要你！”   
    “要我干什么⋯honey？”    
     男人终于站起来，托上那白皙通透的手，从手指一路舔上去。  
    “嗯⋯抱⋯抱我⋯”男孩忍不住去亲男人越来越近的短发，“亲亲我⋯”   
    男人抬头笑起来，用食指和中指指背轻轻滑过他的脸颊，来到下巴，拇指抚触他咬住的红唇。  
     “说了你再咬就没了。”   
    男人手指微微用力，解救了男孩红润的小嘴唇，却不防被他吸进去用粉嫩的小舌一拱一拱地来回舔䑛。  
     “这么喜欢我么？”男人的表情柔和下来，配合小东西在他口腔内翻搅。      
     男孩湿漉漉的眼睛里星光熠熠，那热爱仿若实质就要滴下来了。  
     “抱⋯抱我⋯只要你⋯X我⋯”男孩把雪白的胳膊环上男人后颈，哭泣着挣扎着保护自己的入口，小脸憋得通红。        
     Peter的反应取悦了Anthony，他握住那细腰抚摸，额头贴上男孩，然后是鼻尖，男孩主动吻住他性感的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧伸出粉嫩的舌头舔他，深入他。      
     Venom看得口干舌燥，如果⋯Eddie也这样哭着求我⋯  
     他悄悄地转头离开，却没发现身后Anthony扬起的嘴角。   
     男人不再压抑自己，让银白化为利刃破开千疮百孔的蜘蛛战衣，抱过他的男孩，在他的惊呼声中整个人压了上去⋯  
       ⋯⋯   
      “Venom？回来了？。”  
    正在做饭的Eddie感觉肩膀一震，瞬间又恢复正常，他没有回头，继续煮着海鲜饭。  
     Venom没有回答，伸出舌尖舔弄着他的耳廓。  
     “你在干什么啊？！”男人粗鲁地推了Venom一把，嫌弃地一直擦。  
      为什么差那么多？！人家小Peter明明红着脸就转身吻上Anthony的一一然后就被这样这样那样那样⋯  
     而且⋯小Peter的力量明明比我还大，却每次都很柔弱地娇喘着瘫在Anthony怀里⋯  
     Eddie的确只有普通人的身体，却每次非要像自己是超人一样推开力大无穷的我？  
    这究竟是为什么啊？！  
    安静地思索直到入夜，Eddie也没见Venom再现出身形。  
     他的内心和身体其实是骚动着的，在被外星寄生以那样震撼的方式侵占，不管怎么想，他的身体已经越来越渴望着他。  
    Venom⋯  
    泡在浴缸里，Eddie握住了自己⋯  
    平时只要想像着美丽的胴体轻易就会兴奋的身体完全提不起精神，似乎这项运动已索然无味⋯  
     可是昨天在那长舌的卷弄中，在那些小黑线的蠕动纠缠下，那直击灵魂的灭顶快感甚至吞没了他的意识⋯  
    “我警告你：下次再随便附身kid，就不是吞噬你这么一点儿就结束了的一一”Anthony倨傲的声音从玄关传来，“活着不好吗？”  
    随着扑通一声，黑黑的一团被丢下，银白的身影腾向远处的夜空。  
    和面色一起惨白的还有Eddie的灵魂。  
    只是宿主和寄生的关系吗？整天说着我是你的，却总还想要其他人吗？是啊！我也觉得那孩子很棒，聪明可爱又活泼开朗，水润的眼睛看着你都让人觉得要好好宠着他一一和平凡的我完全不同，他还有着神奇的力量⋯  
      一眼就知道是最好的宿主一一  
     像被全世界爱着一样⋯和我完全不同⋯我只有Venom了，请不要夺走他！  
    Eddie趴在墙壁上，像尾脱水的鱼，用尽全力大口呼吸却仍然像要窒息。  
    “Eddie？！”感受到尖锐疼痛的Venom向着他在的地方伸出长长的黑丝，瞬间把他抓到怀里。“Eddie你怎么样了？”  
     长得那么丑一一  
     还是个外星寄生一一  
     占有欲强还那么粘人⋯  
    “滚开！你这只讨厌的外星寄生虫！”男人蹙眉闭眼，心头乱做一团，内里轰隆隆像在地震，他猛然推开全部心神都在关注着他的Venom。  
    “Eddie？”黑大个疑惑地歪头着着他。  
    “走！别再回来！我受够你了一一”泪腺似乎要崩坏，那些不听话的液体都争先恐后地跑出来。  
    毫不客气地享用了我的身体，是谁说着交给我来搞定；说着Because of you；说着我有点喜欢你了，我觉的你和我并没有什么不同⋯  
    却还是更喜欢别人吗！！！  
    为什么为什么为什么会这么没用爱上一个外星异形呢？！  
    “Eddie，你的想法好乱⋯”  
    “不许随便读取我！”男人一拳击向黑色的身影，恶狠狠地呐喊，“滚开你这个外星渣滓！离开我家离开我的身体！”  
    为什么我会疯狂地嫉妒⋯  
    “我要生气了！”Venom读不懂Eddie那些混杂在一起的奇怪感情，但他知道Eddie在难受，他觉得自己的心都疼了。  
    伸长触手像傍晚在自由之城看到的，模仿那个混蛋把张牙舞爪的男人吊到半空，Venom发现这动作是真的很爽。  
    挣扎却摆脱不了⋯是啊一一  
   “你是我的，Eddie，你逃不掉的！”把自己巨大的眼睛凑近男人，可惜做不到额碰额后鼻尖相对，更不用说嘴唇相接了⋯  
    “你这个骗子！”男人凑上前用牙齿撕咬他。  
    “Eddie你才是个骗子⋯”Venom瞪大本就夸张的眼睛，从胸腔发出类似笑的声音。  
     用那样渴望的眼神推拒我⋯原来你真的是在害羞啊～～  
    “我就去问问Peter为什么那混蛋疯狂起来对他那么坏，他有逆天的能力却一直不反抗，”Venom顿了顿，“而你，都属于我了，却每次对我拳打脚踢的⋯”  
   “然后呢？他怎么说？”明明那么想知道，却把头偏向一边⋯可爱到连耳根都红了⋯你是在嫉妒吗Eddie？  
    卷住男人身体的黑色斑纹在强健的肌肉上穿梭滑动，默默地缠绕上所有他想到达的地方。  
    “Peter就叫我回想一下他看那怪物的眼神，和看我有什么区别⋯”Venom小心翼翼地看了Eddie一眼，“我真的就想离近点看清楚⋯没想到差点被那混蛋抓住吃掉！”  
    Venom无辜的小心样子意外戳中Eddie的萌点，他觉得那大脑袋可爱炸了。  
   “Eddie一一你都不知道那混蛋多可怕，我差点就再也见不到你了！”   
   巨大的舌头一下又一下舔过男人的脸，他却一点都不介意，真心笑出声来。  
    居然因为他的一个撒娇心情就又阳光普照，我⋯真的对这个外星寄生⋯  
    “Eddie，你为什么不穿衣服？”在人家身上缠来绕去半天才想起来重点，Venom感觉自己心跳加速。  
    “我在洗澡⋯就被你这个傻瓜卷过来了⋯啊嗯⋯你在干什么⋯”终于发现敏感点布满了各种规格的黑色，Eddie全身发烫，试图改变自己被吊在半空的状态。  
    “不！你刚才的样子Venom不喜欢。”黑色绕在浅金色的肌肤上，红色的长舌从分开捆傳的大腿匀速滑过挺立的下腹，六块腹肌，饱满却不夸张的胸肌上到肩颈，舔过喉结和下巴，塞进男人嘴里翻绞。  
      心境不同导致男人极度投入这个吻，他用尽技术的舌头舔得Venom热血沸腾。  
    尽管他没有发情这种行为，却能从Eddie高浓度的多巴胺吸取到绝顶的快感，所以不遗余力地取悦挑逗男人，增强他的体验。  
    后花园已被打开，黑线，条纹，枝Y，各种形态边向里面爬行边扭曲缠绕，进二退一的节奏让男人喘着粗气抬起头用迷蒙的双眼注视着Venom，他舔了下刚被蹂躏红肿的唇。  
    “放开⋯我的手。”  
    胳膊以下被解放出来，他没有去处理夹子一样吊在两边胸前的两串小调皮，伸手搂住Venom的头，亲吻着他的脸。  
    “这是你第一次主动亲吻我⋯”Venom紧张又激动，控制不住自己大力地撞击了Eddie，引得他抱得更紧，仰高下巴发出好听的性感呻吟。  
    不够！不够!！不够！！！Venom想要更多⋯Venom要填满Eddie，Venom要Eddie快乐，Venom要听Eddie哭泣着求饶一一  
     Venom要独占Eddie，Venom要保护Eddie，Venom要永远和Eddie在一起！  
    空中的失重状态加上Venom的无处不在，精准的定点冲击，让Eddie很快抱紧他进入迭起的高潮。  
    挺立的小Eddie强壮却抵不过Venom的长舌，哭泣着吐出牛奶被吸吮一空。然后被卷住不停索取。  
    Eddie嘶吼着抽搐着在Venom颈侧磨蹭，听着他低沉的声音，意外地觉得好听。  
    “Eddie，宝贝，我爱你！”  
    包覆上男人合二为一，Venom的黑色在半空流动，紧裹Eddie里外的身体刺激着他每一个细胞，终于他承受不了山呼海啸一样扑倒镇压般的快感失去了意识  
     You’re mine and we are Venom。  
      ⋯⋯  
    刺目的阳光让Eddie慢慢苏醒，看到枕边的黑色头颅，他笑着印上一吻。  
    早安亲爱的，有你真好。  
    


End file.
